Truth or Dare gone Right!
by death's little sis1
Summary: After the Karasuno boys win a practice match against Nekoma they have a big old party. But what happens when they play truth or dare and Tsukishima gives a secret dare to the resident ginger? The characters listed are those that appear within the first four chapters each chapter is a one shot and does not necessarily follow the short summary stated.
1. Truth or dare gone right

_Hey Guys! Been forever since I posted anything and a Dear friend of mine (she knows who she is) has gotten me hardcore into Haikyuu and its many pairings. So in honor of her I have decided to do a few short fics and post them up here! This beautiful idea came to me while I was discussing what I should draw with the very friend who brought me into this beautiful anime's fandom. So without further blubbering…_

**I DO NOT OWN HAIKYUU OR THESE CHARACTERS BUT THE STORY PLOT IS ALL MINE!**

It was late Saturday night and all of the Karasuno Men's Volleyball team were partying it up at Nishinoya's house. They had won a practice match against Nekoma and, as promised by their lovely captain, they were partying at his cost. Nishinoya had offered his home for the party due to the fact that the first years had requested it since they had yet to see it. He just couldn't say no when they called him senpai.

So there they all were sitting in Noya's living room drinking sodas and eating pizza. That was, until Hinata finished his drink. "LET'S PLAY TRUTH OR DARE" he screamed holding up the bottle as high as his little arms would reach. The third years groaned, the second years cheered, the first years had mixed feelings especially from Kageyama and Tsukishima. The groaners were overruled and the game started. The only thought going through the third years heads was that this was going to be one long night.

After about an hour of hilarious dares and embarrassing truths the group was about to start heading home when Tsukishima made one last dare to Hinata as he walked out the door. Not wanting to be made a fool of he decided to try and complete the dare but that would require some trickery.

"Hinata you're still here?" Nishinoya asked as he walked back into the living room after bringing all the trash into the kitchen and doing the dishes. The rest of the team had already left for home. "I called my mom but she said that my dad was working late and Natsu is already in bed so she can't come to get me."

This was a lie, yes he had called his mother but, he had asked for permission to spend the night at his friends home so she would not have to come get him. Nishinoya looked at his poor kohai who looked so sad sitting on his couch, and then he got an idea. "Well then stay here tonight it's already pretty dark out I'd hate for you to get hurt walking home, practice wouldn't be as fun without your crazy spiking." Hook line and sinker Hinata thought to himself as he jumped up and plastered a fake shocked look onto his face, not that he wasn't secretly really excited to stay but he couldn't let his senpai know that so quickly. "What, Really, are you sure Noya-senpai" he asked knowing of Nishinoya's love of being called senpai. "Sure Hinata, it's no problem at all just text your mom and let her know you'll be home in the morning." Noya was excited to know the slightly taller ginger would be spending the night he had liked him ever since the first time they met but there was no way he'd admit that out loud Hinata would probably reject him if he ever found out.

The two boys spent a lot of time that night playing videogames. "Well Shoyo I am going to go take a bath once I'm done you can take one and I'll leave out some pajamas for you ok?" Noya said with one of his signature grins plastered on his face. "Thank you Noya-senpai" Hinata said with his own signature smile. Once the older male had left Hinata set his plan into motion.

When Noya returned from the shower his usually stuck up hair was limp against his head. "Shoyo shower's open" he said loudly as he walked into his living room wearing his pj pants with the skulls on them and a towel around his neck. He looked around the room but his kohai was nowhere to be seen he was about to walk into his room when he heard the crash in his kitchen. He ran towards it worried Hinata may have hurt himself and his fears were right. There on the kitchen floor sat a crying Hinata holding his hand to his chest. His shirt was slowly becoming stained a scarlet red from the blood leaking from his palm. In front of him was a broken glass a few shards with blood on them from when Hinata had tried to pick them up. "Hinata are you all right?" Noya asked slightly scared at the sight of his little Hinata's blood staining the ginger's shirt. Hinata looked up startled and started blubbering out apologies for breaking the glass and for getting hurt under Noya's watch. Noya grabbed a broom sweeping up the glass and getting it off the floor so he could care for Hinata without injuring himself as well. "Calm down ok, let's get this cleaned" Noya said calmly showing Hinata a smirk to help him calm down.

After cleaning the cut Noya realized it was not half as bad as it had looked, just a small little cut nothing serious. He was thankful for that. He dried the hand and started to bandage it for Hinata all the while using the upmost care so as to not cause Hinata any more pain than he already was feeling. The ginger had since stopped crying and instead was gazing at the libero with a look of longing but the libero noticed none of it because of his attention to his bandaging job. Once he was done he looked up and caught sight of Hinata's look for just a second before the younger boy quickly stood and said he would go take a bath quickly before they went to bed. The libero smiled happy that Hinata was alright and went to set out clothes for him to wear to bed.

Hinata sat in the bath gazing at his bandaged hand smiling happy his plan seemed to be going, well, exactly as planned. All that was left was the part that involved sleeping arrangements. He quickly washed himself before getting out and wrapping himself in a towel to head to Nishinoya's room to get dressed. When he got there on the bed was a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt, he put them on quickly and went to go sit with his senpai until bed.

The two vertically challenged boys sat in the living room for a half hour talking about the practice match with Nekoma. Then it was time to head to bed so they could get up for morning practice before Hinata had to go home. Noya pulled a cot out from his closet and set it up next to his bed, setting it up for Hinata to sleep on. It was for his cousin who often spent the summer with him he explained to Hinata who looked shocked that he had such a thing just lying about. The boys lied down and Noya started to fall asleep while Hinata pretended to sleep in order to set the last part of his plan in motion.

After Noya had fallen asleep the ginger waited about fifteen minutes before starting to pretend to groan in his sleep while making a scared face and thrashing slightly. Noya, who had yet to fully fall asleep, noticed the sudden discomfort the other boy seemed to be going through and called out to him. "Hinata are you alright" the ginger did not answer him. "Hinata?" he repeated but still no answer was received. He crawled out of bed and walked over to the boys cot shaking him a bit "Shoyo are you alright wake up" this tie the small boys eyes shot open as he launched himself upwards like he had been awakened from a dream. He looked at his senpai and began to tear up. The older boy didn't know what to do so he followed his instincts. He pulled the ginger close so his face was in the crook of his neck and he ran his fingers through his hair trying to soothe the sobbing boy. Going just like I planned Hinata thought to himself as he played along slowly calming his sobs at the touch of the libero holding him. He slowly pulled away looking at his senpai with big doe eyes. Noya couldn't help himself anymore. He pulled the ginger closer and kissed his gently on his lips. Hinata slowly wrapped his arms around the libero's neck and deepened the kiss shocking Noya even if just for a moment. The two boys were in a heated battle of tongues and teeth as the older moved them onto the bed and off the small cot. Noya realized it was a lost cause to try and sleep at the moment and decided to just spend his time making the freak spiker beneath him quiver with pleasure.

It was hours later that the two were snuggled up under the covers of Noya's bed. "So what does this make us" The libero questioned in a sleepy voice as he drew Hinata closer into his chest. "If you're ok with it I think this makes us a couple" Hinata stated nuzzling his face into the crook of his senpai's neck. Noya smiled liking the sound of that "yeah ok" he said kissing the gingers forehead "I love you Shou-kun" Hinata smiled into the libero's neck "I love you too Nishi-kun"

**THE NEXT DAY**

The two boys walked into practice the next day hand in hand. Tsukishima started a slow clap as Hinata walked onto the court. "I see you completed your dare shorty" he said while smirking. "Yeah I did thanks for daring me to confess" The ginger smiled.

_Well there you have it guys thanks so much for reading __**I WILL BE POSTING MORE CHAPTERS AND THEY WILL ALL BE ONE SHOTS.**__ Well I'm out guys if you have specific pairings you'd like me to do I can try to get them in too I plan on adding a Tsukishima chapter as well as a three-way relationship of Kuroo/Kenma/Hinata_


	2. Love Sick

_Hey guys I'm back again with another glorious Haikyuu fic._

**As usual I DO NOT OWN HAIKYUU OR ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS BUT THIS PLOT IS MY OWN CREATION. **

Tsukishima had been feeling strange the last few days. His head had been pounding no matter how many pills he took or how many times he took a nap. The whole team was worried about him but he refused to let them know just how bad he was feeling. Unfortunately, unknown to him one of his teammates could tell he was feeling much worse than he would show them. Little Hinata could tell that Tsukishima was feeling horrible just by the fact that all of his usually bitter and snarky comments now came less often and were halfhearted as if he wasn't into making them and was just making them for appearances. This worried him to no end. He had had feelings for the giant for the past few months but was content with just watching him from afar knowing that the taller boy would probably never feel the same way. That did not mean he didn't worry about him though.

Trouble began after practice. As all the boys separated after getting pork buns from the coach's store Tsukishima started feeling his headache get worse. Hinata, who had become good friends with Yamaguchi after helping him with a bully on a day Tsukishima had been late for school, was staying over Yamaguchi's house for the night and noticed the change of Tsukishima's limited facial expressions. "Does your head hurt Tsukishima" he asked masking his concern as general wondering. "None of your business shrimp" he shot back. He did not want the smaller boy to see him weakened like he was. That was, until Tsukishima suddenly collapsed in the middle of the walkway shocking both of the shorter boys next to him.

When Tsukishima awoke he was home in his bed still in his uniform but stripped of his jacket. There was a damp cloth set upon his forehead. He began to sit up when the door opened. "Oh Tsukishima dear, you're awake. We were all beginning to worry." When he looked to the door he saw that it was his mother. "How did I get here?" He asked. Last he remembered he had been walking home with Yamaguchi and that little runt spiker that he always made fun of. "Your friends carried you home after you collapsed on your way here after practice. They were really worried. The little red headed one kept telling me you had a really bad fever and you just collapsed out of nowhere." Red head? He didn't know any... Wait a minute. "HINATA CARRIED ME HOME?!" He couldn't believe it Yamaguchi and that little twit had carried him home which meant that now that little freak spiker knew where he lived. This was just fan-freaken-tastic. "I'm sure they'll be so happy to hear you're alright poor Yamiguchi has been blubbering for the last hour" "WAIT THEY'RE STILL HERE?" He was not expecting that. He crawled out of bed and began walking to the living room, but the moment he started down the hall he became light headed and fell again. "Tsuki you should be in bed what are you doing walking around" he looked up to see Yamaguchi holding out a hand to help him up. "TSUKISHIMA" and there was Hinata coming down the hall "as happy as I am that you're awake let's get you back in bed before you get hurt" the little spiker gave him one of his signature grins and Tsukishima felt something he'd never felt before. That smile made his cheeks turn red and his heart beat faster. "Oh no he's red his fever must be getting worse" Hinata stated as he helped Yamaguchi pull the taller boy up and helped walk him to his room. Tsukishima was actually happy for his cold for once; because of it Hinata had not known that the blush on his face was because of his smile not because of the fever.

After the boys helped him back into bed they said their goodbyes and headed to Yamaguchi's home saying they would visit him the next morning to see how he was feeling. Tsukishima's mother helped him change into his pajamas although he fought it the whole way saying he could do it himself. That night he dreamed of something that terrified him. In his dream he was running after someone in a hoodie. He felt something very strong about that person he thought he may even have been in love with them but no matter how fast he ran he couldn't catch up. He woke up in the middle of the night after finally catching the person in his dream. The person he had put so much effort in chasing, this person he felt he loved... had been someone he felt could never love him back.

The next morning his teammates showed up as promised but he told his mother to tell them he still wasn't feeling well so he wouldn't be going to morning practice. It was a Saturday so there was no school to attend so he sat in bed trying to decipher his dream. There was a reason he had told his mother not to let them in. He didn't want to see them. He was too unsure of his feelings towards the little ginger whom had invaded his dreams the night before. Why had he chased that little brat? Why had he wanted to catch him so bad? He was an annoying over achiever. He hated the way the boy begged that spoiled little king to toss to him. He hated that he always exerted himself so much when it wasn't really necessary. He hated the way he could never say anything to the boy without adding an insult. He hated that he wasn't the one who could make the boy smile like that self-centered king could. Wait. What was he saying? He hated that he couldn't make that little ginger smile? He hated that he insulted him? What was happening to him?

"So you like Tsuki?" Hinata had to Yamaguchi how he felt after they had left Tsukishima's home that morning because his face had showed his worry no matter how much he hadn't wanted to hide it. "Yeah I do, but I know he'll probably never like me back but it's alright I'm content just seeing him at practice and hopefully someday him and I will be friends like we are Yamaguchi!" The ginger had a huge smile in his face as he spoke to his friend. Yamaguchi looked at the smaller boy and wondered if his two friends were actually stupid. He had known of the feeling each boy had for a very long time even though he knew that his dear friend Tsuki had yet to figure them out for himself. He was slightly shocked to see that Hinata had realized his feelings and was just sitting there accepting that they may not be reciprocated. Hinata was a lot more mature than he had thought. He wanted to help him out but knew it would be hard, maybe he would go and see Tsuki after practice and talk to him about it.

After practice Yamaguchi and Hinata parted ways to head to their own homes and Yamaguchi went on his way to visit Tsuki. When he arrived he was welcomed in and he went into his friend's room to find him slouching in his bed with his headphones on he had been writing in his notebook and had fallen asleep. When he went to wake hi he noticed the notebook had a list in it. As he read the list he started to smile, it seemed his friend may have realized more than he was giving him credit for. The top of the page read "Hinata Shoyo" and below was a list of pros and cons, or at least that's what it looked like it was supposed to be. He set the book down and shook the blonde giant awake "Tsuki what's this list for?" the tall boy awoke to his friends shaking quickly panicking when he heard the mention of his list. "IT'S NOTHING GIVE IT HERE" Tsukishima grabbed to notebook and shoved it behind his back as fast as he could, not knowing that his shy friend had already read the whole page. "You like Hinata don't you" Yamaguchi stated with a look of satisfaction on his face. "Maybe, I don't know" Well that certainly wasn't the answer he had been expecting. "Well that list of yours seems to say you do, I didn't see a single con on it Tsuki" the blond blushed and pulled the list back out examining it "Ha-ha you're right. What's happening to me Yamaguchi" when he looked up Yamaguchi saw something he never thought he'd see in his friend's eyes. He was in pain, but not because he was hurt, it was because he honestly had no idea what to do about how he was feeling. "Tsuki tell me what's on your mind I want to help" he expected some resistance but got none as his friend began to tell him of a strange dream of him chasing someone and that the one he was chasing turned out to be Hinata. Then he told him about all the things he had thought about since and how all the things he used to hate about him have now turned into things he wish he could cause in the boy. An hour later Yamaguchi stood and looked at his friend. "Well you don't like Hinata; you're in love with him Tsuki." The blonde boy's eyes got wide behind his glasses. He stood up and started to get dressed. "Tsuki, where are you going?" Yamaguchi asked as his friend started to run out the door. "I need to talk to Hinata!" he yelled behind him as he started to run down the street. Yamaguchi smiled after his friend until he realized something very important "Wait Tsuki you don't even know where he lives" he yelled as he ran after his friend who had stopped dead in his tracks realizing the same thing. When he caught up to him Yamaguchi smiled, "come on I'll bring you to him" With that he started running again this time with a smiling blonde giant chasing after him.

Hinata was sitting with his little sister Natsu when there was a loud knocking at the front door. His mother went to answer it as usual. What was unusual was the voice that he heard speaking to his mother before she called him to the door. When he walked to the hall all he could do was look at the panting blonde haired boy standing in his door way with his friend Yamaguchi standing behind him "Hey Hinata I brought you a present" Yamaguchi yelled before saying goodbye and heading on his way home. "Tsukishima what are you doing here you should be home resting?" He was so confused as to why the guy he had been dreaming about for months was suddenly here in his home panting like he had just ran a mile, now that he thought about it "Did you run all the way here from your house?!" he was shocked when he actually received an answer "Yeah I did. Can we talk somewhere private?" Hinata's mother looked back and forth between the two Karasuno boys "Natsu sweetie why don't you come with mommy to the market? I need to get some chocolate and strawberries for the cake we are baking tonight." Natsu came running out with her coat and the two were off faster than Hinata could object. Hinata led Tsukishima to his bedroom "So what did you want to talk about?" he asked as he sat on his bed playing with the hem of his shorts. "I um…Well you see… I" as Tsukishima stuttered through his words Hinata couldn't hold back anymore "Tsukishima I'm in love with you" Tsukishima looked up at the sudden outburst eyes wide as he looked at the smaller boy. Hinata blushed but continued "It's fine if you don't feel the same I know you don't like me all that much but I'd like for us to be friends. I'm content with you not feeling the same as me, sure I would like for you to share my feelings but I'm alright if you don't being friends would be more than enough to satisfy me." Hinata, who had been looking away, turned to face the taller boy "So please, be my friend" He expected Tsukishima to laugh at him but what he got was very different. Tsukishima wrapped him in a hug and held him close "Funny thing is I only realized a half hour ago that I was in love with you and here you are spouting shit about being ok if I'll at least be your friend, you're such a dumbass." With that Hinata started to smile as he pulled away "Does that mean… you feel the same Tsukishima?" He smiled and nodded to the little ginger "Why don't you just call me Tsuki, I think I'd really like that" Hinata smiled bigger than Tsukishima thought possible "I love you Tsuki" He said as he buried himself into the blonde's chest. "I love you too shorty" he said wrapping his arms around the little ginger.

When Natsu and her mother returned home, they discovered the two boys wrapped in each other's arms fast asleep. She quickly called Yamaguchi who got the whole team together to witness it. When the two boys woke up the realized they were surrounded by their team mates… who were all snapping pictures of the sleeping duo. Tsukishima realized there was no getting out of the blackmail this time so he leaned down and kissed the freak spiker on the lips to shock everyone else. If they wanted to make him feel weird he could do it right back, at least now he was feeling better maybe he had never really been sick in the first place.

_Well guys here you have it chapter 2 chapter 3 may be up tomorrow night but it may not depending if I finish it before bed since tomorrow is the last day of my vacation. I would like to give a shout out to my friend Nikole whom I mentioned last chapter she inspired me to write these beautiful one shots and knows of the dedication I put into this chapter. This thing has been shot between my phone and laptop to get it done tonight due to my grandmother wanting to go out to dinner when all I wanted to do was write. Next chapter with be with Nikole's baby Kuroo, my personal favorite Kenma and as usual the adorable little Hinata. See you all then._


	3. Birthday Surprise

Hello my friends, unfortunately a chapter did not happen Sunday. Instead I spent some much valued time with my boyfriend. But, unnecessary info aside, I was able to think more about this chapter. It may or may not be the longest one yet! I apologize ahead of time for any spelling mistakes, more than likely this entire chapter will be typed on my phone due to my school vacation having ended. I've been sick the last couple days but I am now back in the hell hole we call an education. This is the chapter I've been dying to write and I can't wait to get this started so let skip all the stupid stuff I don't own Haikyuu yada yada yada the only thing I own is the story plot yada yada yada… although I do give some credit to my great friends Tristan and Nikole for encouraging me to start watching/reading Haikyuu as well as giving me wonderful praise on the first two chapters. **NIKOLE THIS ONE'S FOR YOU LET'S DO THIS THANG**.

ALSO THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SLIGHTLY MORE ADAULT THEMES THAN THE LAST TWO AND BY SLIGHTLY I MEANT LIKE REALLY SLIGHTLY BUT STILL YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Friday nights were always fun. Kuroo sat in his apartment preparing for his Friday of fun with his two favorite shorties. Kenma, his best friend, had been dating Hinata for about 6 months but on Friday nights the three boys always got together and played video games together since they had all been friends before the two smaller boys had started dating. Kuroo loved spending time with those two. They were all great friends, they loved volleyball, they were all guys, and they all loved video games (Kenma especially). He sat on the couch after setting up the consul and waited for his friends to arrive.

Kuroo was awoken 40 minutes later by a knocking on his door. He looked at the clock 9:30. They were a half hour late but it didn't bother him knowing them the two small boys had probably lost track of time or Kenma hadn't wanted to stop his latest computer game. He trudged over to the door rubbing his eyes. There were other reasons why he loved hanging out with the two shorter boys, but he would never say them out loud. If he was being honest with himself, he was in love with them; he had been ever since high school. He had meant to confess to Kenma until he met Hinata. He was so confused about his feelings that he lost his chance with both of them. But that was all in the past, now he was just happy that he was able to see both of his loves happy. When he opened the door he was greeted by the familiar sight of Kenma playing his PSP leaning against the wall opposite the door, and a very excited Hinata with a crazy wide grin. He smiled back and opened the door, heading into the kitchen to fetch snacks for their fun night.

The boys all sat together in the living room playing Mario Cart, Hinata slowly getting annoyed because Kenma kept pushing him off the side of the track. It was just like any other Friday, until Kenma stood up and reached for his bag. "Is it that time" Hinata asked with a big smile on his face. Time for what, Kuroo wanted to ask, but he didn't have a chance before Kenma held a cloth up to his mouth and he quickly passed out.

When he awoke again he found himself in a very strange position. He was propped up in his bed with he hands tied behind his back. When he started to look around he was stripped down to his shorts, his shirt was nowhere to be seen. He heard voices from the next room immediately recognizing them as Kenma and Hinata. He called out to them. "Hey guys what's going on?" The voices stopped and there was a shuffling of feet, a moment later the door opened and his two friends walked in. They were unusually quiet, even Hinata. The two boys looked at each other and smirked, an expression he rarely saw on Kenma, but then again any expression was unusual for him unless dragged out by either him or Hinata. The small boys slowly walked to the bed, one on either side, and sat down next to Kuroo. "Guys you are totally freaking me out." Kuroo stated trying to get either of them to speak. He stopped trying however when both boys leaned close and kissed him one on each cheek. At the contact, Kuroo's face turned as red as he ever thought it could. He started to babble questioning what was happening, if any of it was real. "I'm dreaming, I'm totally dreaming right? I mean you guys would never do this in real life no matter how much I'd like you to." Kuroo put on a sad smiling willing himself awake. He didn't want this dream he was ok with things the way they were. "Dream? This isn't a dream Kuroo." He looked up to see Kenma right in front of his face speaking to him. "This is all real, we kind of figured out a while ago how you felt so we wanted to give you a special treat for your birthday!" That was Hinata, who had gotten behind him. The two boys each gave a smile as they went to their work, Kenma giving Kuroo a kiss on his lips and Hinata, taking a slightly more daring route, kissing his neck. Kuroo could not believe what was happening. His birthday wasn't for two more days but he remembered the boys saying they would bring his present tonight, because they would be out of town on the night of his birthday. "Untie me, please" he asked, if this was going to happen he wanted to be able to enjoy himself to the fullest extent. Hinata looked to Kenma who shook his head. They followed his wish and released his hands. What they weren't expecting was him to stand up and pull Hinata away from the bed. "Stay Kenma, we will be right back" he said dragging Hinata out of the room. Once outside his room, he leaned down to whisper a devious plan into the little gingers ear. This was going to be fun.

When the two re-entered the room Kuroo made his way to Kenma, grabbing him and holding him down on the bed. Hinata quickly went to work tying his sweet boyfriend down as fast as he could while still securing the knots. Kenma, quite shocked at the turn of events, struggled slightly but soon gave up knowing very well that he could not get out of Hinata's knots. He lay down on the bed and awaited the 'torture' that had been planned for him.

Hours later the three boys lay together in Kuroo's bed snuggles together and covered in sweat. They had indeed had a very good time. Hinata had love bites all over his skin and knew he would be teased at practice on Monday, but none of that mattered at the moment. He looked to Kenma, whose hair was everywhere, his wrists were a tiny bit bruised but nothing he couldn't hide. The Nekoma setter had a slight smile on his face that Hinata had been waiting over a month to see again. Over a month they had planned to do this, and now that it was done, they were both pleased with themselves. They looked at each other smiling and then looked to Kuroo lying between them. He was asleep, smiling like a kid in a candy store. "Haha, silly Kuroo" Hinata quietly giggled to his boyfriend" Kenma started to crawl out of the bed reaching for his boxers and throwing Hinata his as well. "Let's go make some dinner for when he wakes up." He whispered grabbing his PSP from the side table. As they made their way out of the bedroom they each put their shirts on. They walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge opting to make something they often made at home when there wasn't much else to make with the little ingredients they had. Hinata started on the rice while Kenma made his way to the stove to start on the eggs.

When Kuroo woke up he was alone. "Just a dream, damn it I'm such a sicko" he whispered to himself rolling over to get up. That was, until he noticed the extra pairs of pants on his bedroom floor. He quickly stood up, throwing on boxers and his shorts, heading for the door. When he opened the door a delicious smell assaulted his nose and he happily followed it. When he walked into his kitchen and opened his eyes his jaw almost hit the floor. There in his kitchen where two small boys in their boxers and t-shirts cooking. They weren't just any boys; they were the loves of his life. "So that wasn't a dream?" He asked them as they turned to him smiling their own uniquely adorable smiles. "Silly Kuroo, of course not" Hinata chimed, walking over and, after pushing himself as high as he could (Which was just high enough) kissed Kuroo's cheek. He promptly turned on his heal as the rice cooker beeped telling him the rice was ready. "Why do you keep thinking this is a dream, haven't we made it clear enough to you? We know how you feel and we feel the same way." Kenma stated in a matter of fact voice, finishing the eggs and pulling the pan off the burner. Hinata carried over three bowls of rice, setting them by Kenma so he could add the eggs on top (If anyone's wondering what this is like if you have seen the Au No Exorcist movie, it is like the dish that Rin makes). Once prepared the three each took a bowl and headed to the living room to eat.

As the boys finished their food Kuroo looked to the other two boys. "What does this make us now" he asked. The shorter boys looked to each other then back to their taller friend. "Well" Kenma started before being interrupted by Hinata "Why don't we all just stay together? I know Kenma would enjoy that and I sure would too. What do you say Kuroo?" Kuroo looked to the small ginger and then to his pudding headed little setter. "I'd like that very much Hinata, as long as Kenma here is alright with that" He said hoping the boy would accept the proposal as well. Kenma signed looking between the boys "I don't see why not" he stated, blushing profusely. All three boys spent the rest of the night snuggling together on the couch, Kenma playing his PSP, Hinata telling Kuroo how much fun they were all going to have together and Kuroo hoping that, if this really was a dream, he would never wake up.

Well there you go guys sorry it took so long I was trying hopefully to get this out right after the others but with all my personal issues as of late that wasn't really an option. This story will stay labled as unfinished for a while because I am really hoping to do more of these but in order to do that I need more pairings so please if you have one you would like me to cover do not hesitate to review or PM it to me and I will give you a shout out in the opening authors note. I hope everyone has enjoyed the first three chapters and I bid you ado.


	4. Illness brings Truth

He guys I'm sorry I've been MIA for so long. I was having issues with my laptop but I just stared summer vacation last week on Tuesday and I have finally fixed all the bugs in my laptop. So without further ado… ON WITH THE STORY!

_**I DO NOT OWN HAIKYUU OR THESE CHARACTERS BUT THE STORY PLOT IS ALL MINE!**_

_**Also this chapter is dedicated to**__** chibi monsta. **__**Thank you for this wonderful pairing for this chapter.**_

Here they were again. It was always like this. Whenever their teams got together, which was becoming a very common occurrence; he would get dragged off afterword for a date with his "Boyfriend". Tsukishima hated days like these. "Why can't I just go home I'm tired Kuroo" he would say every time but Kuroo never listened. "Babe, you know that isn't going to stop me, I barely see you as it is". This was how they always were. But Tsukishima hadn't fought as hard as he usually did this time and that concerned Kuroo.

"Babe, what's going on" Kuroo said as he stared at the blonde in the passenger seat of his car. "Nothing I'm just tired" the blonde replied but, not with the bitter tone he usually used with everyone else, not even the slightly irritated yet loving tone that he reserved for the Nekoma boy, it was a very unusual tone for the boy and it bothered Kuroo to no end. "Something is wrong; you can't hide it from me my cold little raven." He knew that Tsukishima hated being called a raven but desperate times called for desperate measures. "Nothing's wrong Kuroo, and please just call me my name." He got out of the car as Kuroo parked it in his driveway and made his way into Kuroo's house leaving a concerned Kuroo following slowly behind. When Kuroo entered his living room he saw Tsukishima already sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn starting a movie. Kuroo sat next to him and threw his arm over the back of the couch. "So what are we going to watch tonight Tsuki?" "Friday the 13th" he answered laying his head on Kuroo's shoulder. Kuroo moved his hand to his boyfriend's hair. He wanted to know what was wrong but he knew now was not the time to push him about it.

When Kuroo opened his eyes he heard the sound of music. When he looked at the TV he noticed that the credits were playing, it seemed he had fallen asleep halfway through the movie. When he turned to find his boyfriend he was happy to see the blonde still leaning on his shoulder having also fallen asleep. He went to run his fingers through his hair to wake him up when he noticed how hot his skin was. Tsukishima was burning up and his skin was slick with sweat. No wonder he had been acting so strange, the boy was sick. "Tsuki wake up" he spoke softly so as not to wake the boy too violently. However, when he did not wake up Kuroo grew concerned again. "Hey wake up Tsukishima" he said a little louder while slightly shaking the boy. When he still received no answer he started to shake him a bit more violently while speaking a bit louder. "Hey you're not funny Tsukishima you need to stop playing and wake up now ok". He was relieved when he heard the blonde mumble slightly that he didn't feel well. Kuroo smiled relieved that he had finally woken up the sleeping boy. "Give me your phone. I'm calling your mom to let her know you're staying here tonight. You're sick it's not good to move you around too much. I wish you had told me, I would've brought you straight home instead of dragging you here." Kuroo rambled while helping the blonde boy upstairs to his bedroom. "We barely get to see each other though. I didn't want to miss it even though I basically ended up missing it anyways. We always have so much fun together, like the time I beat you at air hockey." Tsukishima stated half-awake, smiling sleepily as he changed into a pair of Kuroo's pajama pants. Kuroo blushed. Although he knew that Tsukishima secretly loved their time together he had never thought he'd hear him admit to it. He remembered that day very well. It was his favorite too. He took his boyfriends phone and called his mom letting her know what was going on and explaining that he would bring him home in the morning so she could bring him to a doctor if he still wasn't feeling well. Then, he went down to turn off the movie and pick up the popcorn that had fallen on the floor when the two of them had fallen asleep. Once done he returned upstairs and put on his pajamas before crawling into his bed. He closed his eyes listening to the breathing of his sleeping boyfriend. Just before he fell asleep himself, he heard the sweet sound of his boyfriend saying his name. "Yes?" he asked wanting to do anything he could to make his boyfriend comfortable. He was surprised when Tsukishima snuggle up against his chest. "I love you" He whispered before falling back asleep, leaving a blushing, astounded Kuroo. He wrapped his arms around the sleeping little raven in his arms, "I love you too" he whispered before falling asleep.

So, that's it guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I made Tsukishima a little OC but hey he's sick I can make him however I want. Sorry about any spelling errors. See you all next chapter!


End file.
